


The Story of Adam Llammabert

by bitchylecter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli goes on a hike and meets a very special person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Adam Llammabert

Sauli's POV 

It's a warm, sunny and quite breezy day. Perfect for hiking up a mountain! I'm currently on a vacation in Peru, to research and expereince first hand the animal I'm writing a non-fiction article about; the llama! 

I'm an author and a journalist, I've been sent to Peru to research the llama. 

While walking up the steep hill, I think up a rap:

" Llamas, llamas, surfing in the Bahamas.

Causing lots of drama

Voting for Obama,

Damn, that's a hot mama."

And suddenly, I walk past a big, green bush with a huge, black llama hiding in it, who's eating berries! 

"Here, llama, llama, llama!" I called out to the big llama.

It grunted. I took some berries out of my bag and I lay them down in front of me.

"Here lil' llama! Don't be scared!" I took out some more berries and made of trail of berries from the bush to my tent. Yeah, I have a lot of berries.

Gradually, the llama came out of the bush and follows the trail of berries I left for it. 

"Why, hello there lil' guy!!" I say to the llama, while petting its head.

"Hey." The llama says back. 

Wait. What the fuck? 

"Who was that?!" I yell, turning my head around, trying to find anybody who could've answered me.

The llama opens its mouth. 

"It was me, dumbfuck." He grunts, and headbutts me. 

"Whoa, what the fuck?! What was that for?" 

The llama answers:

"Get the fuck out of my territory!" And charges at me.

"Whoa! Whoa! This ain't your territory!" I grab a stick and throw it at the llama.

"Who are you, anyways?" I ask it.

"I'm Adam. Who are you?" He replies.

"Oh....well i'm S-Sauli." I tell him.

"So, how come you can talk?" I ask him.

"Weeell... I was friends with this douche - Monte - who happened to be a wizard of some sort, and one day he stole my money and turned me into a llama." Adam sits down and eats more berries.

"Well, that sucks. Is there any way to turn you back into a human or...?" I reach out to pet his fluffy black head, and the little twat bites me!

"Yeah... I have to be kissed... on the lips." Shit. 

"You're joking, right?" I facepalm.

"No, I'm not, honey." Says Adam, licking his lips, seemingly anticipating a kiss - which he definitely will not be getting.

"Well, guess what, Adam?" I ask him sarcastically,

"What?" He answers enthuisiastically.

"I'm not gonna kiss you." I reply sternly.

"Shit." he mutters.

"Unless..."

"Unless what?!" He jumps up.

"Well, I'm writing an article about llamas and I need some facts about them.." I tell him. "Give me some facts about llamas and I'll...kiss you?" What am I getting myself into? 

"Yess!! Yes!!" The llama's face lights up. "What do you wanna know?" He asks me.

"What do llamas like to eat?" I ask.

"We like to eat vegetation - like shrubs, leaves and lots of grass - sometimes weeds, too."

"You guys like weed? No wonder y'all are so happy!"

"What."

"Nothing. How long do you guys live?" I take out my notepad and record the conversation.

"Usually 20 to 30 years. is that all?" The llama asks me.

"Nope, one more, how do y'all reproduce?" I ask uneasily.

"Umm a mama llama and a daddy llama-" 

"NEVERMIND!" I cut him off.

"Soooo - how about that kiss?" He asks me.

"Ok, fine.. I guess I have to kiss you, don't I?" 

I lean towards him and plant a kiss on his warm, wet lips. 

"Oh my God" I exclaim as I pull away from the now gorgeous 6'1 blacked haired man.

"Well...thanks" He says walking away. 

"NO!! don't, you're naked too...." I point at his huge cock. 

"Oh yeah...well umm, I don't have any clothes" He mumbles.

"That's alright I have some extra clothes in my suitcase. I'll find you something to wear." I tell him.

"By the way, what's your full name?" I ask.

"It's Adam Lambert." He grins at me and I hand him some clothes. 

"Nice, but why did he turn you into a llama and not a lamb?" 

Adam laughs:"I don't know, man. I guess he's not very witty." He puts his clothes on. 

"Hey, Adam, wanna go out for lunch?" I ask him uncertainly. 

"Sure!" He answers enthuisiastically. 

"Great, how about 12 pm?" I zip my suitecase back up.

"That's great!" He says.

"But wait, where will you stay? I ask.

"I got a couple buddies who live around here, I'll crash with them." He explains.

"Awesome! So tomorrow at 12?" 

"Yup! See ya then!" he flashes a smile and walks out of the tent.

"See ya!" I call out after him. 

THE END


End file.
